


The Past is the Past

by Annetagonist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Heart-to-Heart, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annetagonist/pseuds/Annetagonist
Summary: Finn and Corin have a talk
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 195





	The Past is the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



“Hey, you’re Finn, right?”

Finn startled at the sudden noise and looked beside himself to see one of the generals standing there. “Oh, ah, yes, that’s right, sir."

“Please, you don’t have to call me sir, I’m Corin.” 

The two sat in silence for a moment before Corin spoke again, “You’ll get used it you know.”

Finn stared at the man sitting next to him. “Get used to what?”

“Having a name and not just a designation. I’ve seen the way you don’t respond immediately to your name, and there’s no shame in it, how long where you referred to as a number?”

Finn hesitated for a moment, he had hoped no one noticed that he forget he was Finn when people called the name. “I don’t remember having a name, Poe gave it to me.”

“At least there was someone to name you. I’m not like you, I had a name before, but I came close to forgetting it, before my Mando saved me.”

Finn was again stared at Corin. “Wait, are you telling me you were a storm-trooper? That’s impossible, only one person ever attempted to leave, and he was killed.”

“Huh, didn’t realise they still talked about me, and I’m pretty sure my husband would kill me if I was dead.”

“You, you’re CT-113?” Finn was awe-struck, he had grown up on stories of this man. His superiors always said he was dead, used him as a deterrent against rebelling. Some of the other troopers used to speculate him surviving. These were Finn’s favourites; it gave him hope that he could get out too. 

Corin chuckled a little. “Yeah, that was me. I couldn’t kill a dad and his kid, and they ended up saving me in return. But know this, you can mourn the life you had, even though it wasn’t good, it was still what you knew. You can also mourn the friends you’ve lost as well. You’re more than the first order made you seem. It took me a long time to learn that, Mando helped me though, so now, I’m helping you.”

“I just, don’t know if what I did was even right, I betrayed everyone I have ever known, people who were my friends, but in my first battle, my best friend was killed and I couldn’t do it anymore, I had to get out.”

“Admitting that your reason for saving Poe and leaving was a selfish one is not a bad thing. People think the hardest thing is leaving, but it’s actually admitting to yourself it was the right thing to do, even if your reasons were selfish ones.”

“Commander Djarin, I need your help with something,” a voice suddenly called. 

Corin stood up and looked down at the man beside him. “Think about what I’ve said, and also, you’re allowed to be happy.” He looked toward a group of people standing in a group, before heading to where he was called.

Finn looked at the group of people and noticed Poe standing among them, laughing, brown eyes alight with joy. He was going to be alright.


End file.
